militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
101st Sustainment Brigade (United States)
The 101st Sustainment Brigadehttp://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=5754 is a sustainment brigade of the United States Army based at Fort Campbell. It provides logistical support to the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault), and is under the direct command of FORSCOM. Organization The 101st Sustainment Brigade is a separate brigade under FORSCOM. This modular sustainment brigade is composed of two battalions:http://www.campbell.army.mil/units/101st/101SB/Pages/101stSB.aspx * Special Troops Battalion * 129th Support Battalion (Combat Sustainment)http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=8202 Attached: * 326th Engineer Battalion http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/eng/0326enbn.htm, 20th Engineer Brigade **Headquarters Support Company (HSC) **511th Engineer Company (Sapper)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/eng/0511enco.htm **591st Engineer Company (Sapper)http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/eng/0591enco.htm **887th Engineer Company (Light Equipment) * 2d Battalion, 44th Air Defense Artillery Regimenthttp://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/ada/0044ada02bn.htm, 108th Air Defense Artillery Brigade * 716th Military Police Battalion http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/mp/0716mpbn.htm, 16th Military Police Brigade History The 101st Airborne Division Support Command was activated on 1 July 1956 at Fort Campbell as the 101st Airborne Division support group. The support group was composed of the 326th Airborne Medical Company, the 426th Airborne Quartermaster Company, the 101st Parachute Support and Maintenance Company, the Headquarters, Headquarters Detachment and the Division Band. Organizational changes occurred in April 1957. On 25 April 1957, the 101st Airborne Division Support Group was reorganized and re-designated as Support Group, 101st Airborne Division. The 426th Airborne Quartermaster Company became the 426th Supply and Transportation Company. The 101st Parachute Support and Maintenance Company separated from the group, and the 101st Administration Company and Company B, 313th Army Security Agency Battalion were added to the group. In February 1964, the Support Group was reorganized and re-designated as the 101st Airborne Division Support Command. Subordinate units were the 326th Medical Battalion, the 426th Supply and Transportation Company, the Headquarters and Headquarters Company, the Division Band, the 101st Administration Company and the 101st Quartermaster Company (Air Equipment Support). In October 1992, the Division Support Command was provisionally reorganized into three support battalions, one main support battalion, the 101st Personnel Service Company, the 101st Finance Battalion, the Headquarters and Headquarters Company and the Division Band. On 16 April 1994, the DISCOM consisted of the Headquarters and Headquarters Company, the 63rd Chemical Company, the 426th Forward Support Battalion, the 526th Forward Support Battalion, the 626th Forward Support Battalion, the 801st Main Support Battalion and the 8th Battalion, 101st Aviation Regiment (AVIM). 11 September 2001 signaled another chapter in the DISCOM history. The 626th Forward Support Battalion, along with elements from the 801st Main Support Battalion, 8th Battalion, 101st Aviation Regiment and DISCOM Headquarters, all deployed to Afghanistan where they supported Task Force Rakkasan during Operation Enduring Freedom. In February 2003, the Division Support Command deployed to the Middle East in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom, providing Combat Service Support to the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault). On 16 September 2004, the 101st Airborne Division Support Command was reorganized and re-designated as the 101st Sustainment Brigade. The unit deployed to Iraq in its new capacity in late 2005. Known as the “LifeLiners,” the 101st Sustainment Brigade continues to demonstrate its ability to support and accomplish its mission with both strength and pride, confidently reflecting upon its illustrious history as it prepares for its next “rendezvous with destiny.” References External links * Official homepage 101 Category:101st Airborne Division Category:Military units and formations established in 2004